chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
May 28th (Kiriha)
【孝平】「屋台風焼きそば紅ショウガ抜き一つ。特盛で」 Kouhei: One extra large yataikaze yakisoba with no red ginger please. 【孝平】「あとジャンボ餃子一枚」 Kouhei: And also a jumbo tray of gyoza. 昼飯を注文し、レジの人に学生証を渡す。 After placing my order, I had my student ID to the lady at the register. 【司】「ヤケ食いか？」 Tsukasa: Binge eating? 【孝平】「ただ腹が減ってるだけだ」 Kouhei: I'm just really hungry. 俺はそそくさと、近場の席を取った。 I hurriedly head back to my seat. 学食は今日も大賑わいだ。 The cafeteria is really crowded today. 【司】「あ」 Tsukasa: Ah. 【司】「エビチリカレー、売り切れだ」 Tsukasa: The ebichiri curry is sold out. 【孝平】「またエビチリカレーかよ」 Kouhei: Again with the ebichiri curry? 【司】「焼きそば星人のお前に言われたくない」 Tsukasa: I don't want to hear that from the yakisoba maniac. 【孝平】「ヒレカツカレーにすれば？」 Kouhei: How about hiregatsu curry? 【司】「今はエビがアツいんだ」 Tsukasa: My heart is set on the ebichiri. 【司】「くそ、テンション下がった」 Tsukasa: Man, what a let down. 【孝平】「元気出せ。そして諦めろ」 Kouhei: Get over it man. 結局、司は妥協してヒレカツカレーをオーダー。 After a bit, Tsukasa does in fact give up and orders hiregatsu curry. 席に着いた瞬間、東儀先輩がすぐ横を通りかかった。 No sooner than I've sat down in my seat, and Tougi-sempai walks past. 【孝平】「こんちは」 Kouhei: Good morning. 【征一郎】「ああ、支倉か」 Seiichirou: Ah, Hasekura. 【司】「あ」 Tsukasa: Ah. 司の視線が、東儀先輩の持つトレーに留まる。 Tsukasa's glance goes down to the tray that Tougi-sempai is carrying. トレーの上には、まごうことなきエビチリカレーが君臨していた。 Resting therein is a plate of his beloved ebichiri curry. 【司】「なんで俺のエビチリカレーが」 Tsukasa: How the heck did you manage to get ebichiri curry... 【征一郎】「？　どうした？」 Seiichrirou: What's wrong? 【孝平】「なんでもないです、それじゃまた、放課後に」 Kouhei: It's nothing. So then, I'll see you after school, sempai. 【征一郎】「・放課後に」 Seiichirou: After school... 東儀先輩は怪訝そうな顔をしながら、立ち去った。 Tougi-sempai takes his leave with a dubious expression. 【孝平】「おい、落ち着け」 Kouhei: Hey, calm down. 【司】「俺はいつも落ち着いてる」 Tsukasa: I'm always calm. 【司】「あの人、確か生徒会の役員だったか？」 Tsukasa: That guy, he's on the student council? 【孝平】「そうだけど」 Kouhei: Yeah, but... 【司】「やはり」 Tsukasa: As I thought... 【司】「・利権の匂いがするな」 Tsukasa: It stinks of special privledge. 【孝平】「どんだけセコいんだよ、うちの生徒会は」 Kouhei: You really don't like our student council, do you? 俺は呆れながら、出来たての焼きそばに取りかかった。 I say in shock, my yakisoba halfway to my mouth. さすが特盛。 Man, this sure is a huge plate of yakisoba. ３玉、いや４玉ぐらいは余裕でありそうだ。 There's at least three... no, four extra scoops. 早くも後悔しかけたが、今は黙々と何かに立ち向かいたい気分だった I shouldn't complain though, especially considering the simmering anger across the table from me. 【司】「お、紅瀬だ」 Tsukasa: Oh, Kuze-san. 俺は、司の目線の方を見る。 I follow Tsukasa's gaze. レジのところに紅瀬さんがいた。 She's over at the cash register. どうやらメニューを吟味しているようだ。 Looks like she's carefully studying the menu. 【司】「なんか久々に見た気がするな」 Tsukasa: Been a while since I've seen her. 【孝平】「・」 Kouhei: ... 【司】「何食うのかね」 Tsukasa: I wonder what she'll order. 【孝平】「さあ」・。 Kouhei: Who knows? 【桐葉】「じゃあ・」 Kiriha: Then... 【桐葉】「キツネそば一つ」 Kiriha: One kitsune soba. 【司】「へえ、意外な選択だ」 Tsukasa: Hee... that's an unexpected choice. 司は小声で言う。 Tsukasa says in a small voice. 【司】「な？」 Tsukasa: Right? 【孝平】「別に、普通だろ」 Kouhei: Not really, it seems pretty normal. 意外も何も、俺には紅瀬さんのことはよくわからない。 Whether its strange or whatever, I don't understand anything about Kuze-san very well. 知らないことばかりだし、接点も皆無。 Practically speaking, I know nothing about her. せいぜい知っていることと言えば・。 The grand total sum of what I know is... 愛読書は谷崎潤一郎。 Her favorite book is Tanizaki Jun'ichirou 得意科目は数学。 She's amazingly good at math. 友達は黒猫。 She's friends with a black cat. 好きな場所は、あの丘。 Her favorite place is that hill. これだけの情報じゃ、とても理解などできないのだ。・。 It's kind of tough to understand someone with only that as a basis of knowledge. 俺はまだ、昨日のことが引っかかっているのかもしれない。 I'm still confused about what happened yesterday. 特に何をされたというわけでもないのだが。 I have no idea what to do. 【司】「お、すげえ」 Tsukasa: Woah, amazing. 【孝平】「？」 Kouhei: ? 司は少し離れた席を指さした。 Tsukasa points towards her again. 席に着いた紅瀬さんが、キツネそばに七味唐辛子を振りかけている。・。 Kuze-san has taken her seat and now begins to spice her kitsune soba. それも、かなり激しく。 Quite vigorously too. まるで、カクテル世界選手権を目指すバーテンダーのようなシェイキング。 She has the shake of a bartender aiming for the Cocktail World Championship title. その異様な光景に、思わず凝視せずにはいられなかった。 It's not a scene I'd ever think to see. 【司】「恐ろしいまでの辛党だな」 Tsukasa: She's like an alcoholic, but for spices instead. 【孝平】「そういうレベルじゃないだろ」 Kouhei: I don't know if you could call it that bad. スナップをきかせ、淡々と七味のビンを振る紅瀬さん。 She casually keeps heaping it on. すでにキツネは真っ赤っ赤だ。 Pretty soon, her kitsune soba is completely red with spice. 完全に致死量を超えていると言っていい。 She's bordering on lethal dosage levels now. 【司】「誰か止めろよ」 Tsukasa: Someone should stop her. 【孝平】「止めるっつったって・」 Kouhei: You go stop her. その時。 At that point... 唐突に、七味のビンのフタが外れた。 The cap on the spice shaker falls off. 【桐葉】「！」 Kiriha: ! ざざざざざざざっ *shhhhhhhh* 重力に従って、七味がどんぶりへと大量流出する。 Obeying the laws of gravity, the entire contents of the shaker pours out onto her food. 俺と司は、唖然としたまま紅瀬さんを見守っていた。 Tuskasa and I watch her in mute amazement. 【孝平】「うわ・」 Kouhei: Woah. 【桐葉】「・っ」 Kiriha: ... 声を聞かれたのか、紅瀬さんと目が合う。 Whether it's because she heard my voice or not, I don't know, but suddenly our eyes meet. お？ Oh? 目つきは鋭いが、心なしか頬が赤いような。 Her eyes look at me sharply, but her cheeks are blushed red. まさか、あの紅瀬さんに限って。 Maybe that means... ・。 ... 恥ずかしい、のか？ Even she is capable of being embarrassed sometimes? 【桐葉】「・ふぅ」 Kiriha: *sigh* 小さくため息をついてから、紅瀬さんは激辛そばを見つめた。 With a light sigh, she stares at her soba. さすがの辛党もためらうほどのＨＯＴなビジュアルだ。 She looks like she's thinking about it. 【司】「さて、食えるか？」 Tsukasa: No way, she's going to eat it? 【孝平】「どうだろうな」 Kouhei: I wonder. 【司】「『食えない』にヒレカツ一個」 Tsukasa: My hiregatsu curry says she doesn't eat it. 【孝平】「『食える』に餃子一個」 Kouhei: My plate of gyoza says she does. 互いにメインを賭け合う。 We shake on the bet. 司の目は真剣だった。 Tsukasa's eyes are serious. ヒレカツカレーからヒレカツを取ったら、ただの素カレーになってしまうからだ。 Well, he's already picked all the meat out of his hiregatsu curry... at this point its just basically regular curry. 【司】「こんなにヒリつく賭けは久しぶりだぜ」 Tsukasa: It's been a while since I've made this dangerous of a bet. 俺はそうでもない。 Oh please, stop exagerating. 【桐葉】「・」 Kiriha: ... 緊迫の一瞬。 The tension in the room is palpable. 俺たちは息をのむ。 We hold our breath. やがて、紅瀬さんは。 Then, Kuze-san... 割り箸を、手に取った──！ Picks up her chopsticks! 【司】「おおっ」 Tsukasa: Woah! ──ずずずっ。 *spin spin* 七味をそばに絡めながら、涼しい顔で喉に流し込んでいく。 Taking the spice doused soba and entwining around her chopsticks, she carries the first mouthful in and swallows it. 自業自得の結果とはいえ、実に潔い姿勢だった。 If this is a case of 'taking responsiblity for one's mistakes', then it's a superhuman effort. 【桐葉】「・こほっ、こほ」 Kiriha: *cough cough* むせたけど。 She coughs a little. 【孝平】「すげえなあ」 Kouhei: Amazing... 【孝平】「あ、ヒレカツいただきます」 Kouhei: That will be one fillet cutlet please. 俺はすかさず、司の皿からヒレカツを奪う。 Without waiting for him to reply, I steal his fish cutlet from his plate. 【司】「くっ」 Tsukasa: Grr... 【司】「いや、むせたから半分だな」 Tsukasa: No, she coughed on it, so you only get half. 半分奪い返された。 He takes back half. どういう理屈だ。 What kind of reasoning is that? 放課後。 After school. いつものように、監督生室の扉を叩く。 As usual, I walk into the Prefect's building. 中に入った瞬間、仁王立ちしている副会長と目が合った。 The moment I enter, the vice president rises into an imposing stance, staring at me. 【瑛里華】「こんにちは」 Erika: Good afternoon. 【孝平】「ういっす」 Kouhei: Sup. 監督生室には、すでに生徒会メンバーが勢揃いしていた。 The student council members are all already here arrayed in full force. 会長と東儀先輩は、何やら打ち合わせをしているようだ。 Looks like the president and Tougi-sempai are fighting again for some reason or another. 白ちゃんがお茶を淹れながら、俺ににっこりと会釈する。 Shiho-chan is making tea, but she gives me a warm smile in greeting. 【瑛里華】「・」 Erika: ... 熱い視線を感じた。 I feel the vice president's burning stare. 【孝平】「なんだよ」 Kouhei: What do you want? 【瑛里華】「べっつにー」 Erika: Nothing much... 【瑛里華】「ただ、何か報告することないのかなーと思って」 Erika: It's just... I'm wondering if you have anything to report... or what... 【孝平】「何かって？」 Kouhei: Somethign... 【瑛里華】「ったく、紅瀬・遅刻魔・桐葉さんのことに決まってるでしょ」 Erika: Geez... obviously I'm talking about the Lateness Extermination Campaign for Kuze-san. 【孝平】「ああ、そのことか」 Kouhei: Oh, that. 俺は席に着き、副会長を見上げた。 I take a seat, looking up at her. すぐそばで、白ちゃんがこちらの様子を窺っている。 Shiho is watching intently from afar as well. 【瑛里華】「で、どうなの？　進捗状況は」 Erika: So? How is it? Progress report. 【孝平】「進捗状況は・」 Kouhei: My progress report is... 【孝平】「・」 Kouhei: ... 【瑛里華】「？」 Erika: ? 【白】「？」 Shiho: ? 【孝平】「ええと・」 Kouhei: Um... 【瑛里華】「？？」 Erika: ?? 【白】「？？」 Shiho: ?? 激辛そば食って、むせてました。 What intensive looks I'm getting. なんて、そんな報告を期待してるわけじゃないよな。 I hope they don't have that much in terms of expectations from this report. ・。 ... 森の小径を抜けた、あの丘。 The forest path... that hill... その言葉が喉まで出かかるのと同時に、彼女の横顔を思い出す。 As the words to explain all that happened start in my throat, her profile comes to mind. 教室では、決して見せることのない表情。 That expression on her face that I'd never seen in the classroom. 穏やかで、それでいて憂いを秘めた瞳。 Her calm, gentle quiet... yet hiding so much grief in those pupils. ・。 ... たぶん、声をかけない方がよかったのだ。 I can't possibly explain. なのに俺は、黙ってその場を去ることができなかった。 Just like I wasn't able to speak back then too. 謎めいたクラスメイトに、少しだけ興味があったから。 She's an enigma wrapped in a puzzle shrouded in mystery, yet I can't help but be drawn to her. 秘密を共有した気がして、どこかで優越感を覚えていたのかもしれない。 I don't know if its the thrill of having a secret that we share together, a place that no one else knows. だけど。 But... 昨日、もう一度あの丘に行って気づいてしまった。 Yesterday... when I went back to that hill. 【桐葉】「貴方がどうしようと、私には関係ないわ」 Kiriha: Whatever you report to whoever, it has nothing to do with me. 俺と彼女は、決して秘密を共有したわけじゃない。 I decided that we would keep that secret together forever. 紅瀬さんにとっての俺は、きっと── Kuze-san surely... thinks of me as... 秘密の場所に土足で上がり込んだ、不躾な侵入者に過ぎないのだ。 When I invaded her private space like that, I must have looked like such a rude person. そう思われていることが、寂しかった。 When I think about that, it makes me feel so lonely. 寂しい？ Lonely? そんな言葉で言い切りたくはないが、他の表現が見あたらない。 Yes... that's the word for it. There's no other that fits. ・。 ... ・・。 ...... 【瑛里華】「だ　ぜーーっからなんなのよっ」 Erika: He~y now... what is it? 副会長がバンと机を叩き、俺は我に返った。 The vice president slams her hand down on the table with a bang, knocking me out of my revere. 間近に、大きな瞳が迫っている。 Her large eyes are hovering almost right next to my face. 【瑛里華】「ちょっと、何ボケっとしてるの？」 Erika: What the heck are you spacing out about? 【伊織】「まあまあ、瑛里華」 Iori: Now now... Erika. 【伊織】「きっと支倉君は、お前の美貌についつい見とれてしまったんだよ」 Iori: I'm sure Hasekura-kun was just enthralled by your natural beauty, that's all. 【瑛里華】「はあ？」 Erika: Wha? 【伊織】「な？　そうだよな？　支倉君」 Iori: Right? Isn't that so, Hasekura-kun. 【孝平】「え？」 Kouhei: Eh? 【征一郎】「そうだと言っておけ。面倒だから」 Seiichirou: Don't say that. You're creating more problems. なんと無責任な応酬だ。 What an irresponsible converation they're having in front of me. 俺はコホンと咳払いをしてから、副会長をまっすぐに見つめた。 Clearing my throat, I turn to face the vice president. 【孝平】「実は、言いづらいんだけど」 Kouhei: The truth is, although it's hard to confess... 【孝平】「収穫ゼロなんだ」 Kouhei: My investigations have exposed zero irregularities. 【瑛里華】「ゼロ？」 Erika: Zero? 副会長は、訝しげな目で俺を見下ろす。 The vice president casts a doubtful gaze upon me. 【瑛里華】「ふうん・」 Erika: Hrmmm? 【瑛里華】「手ぶらでやって来るなんて、いい度胸してるわね」 Erika: Coming back to me empty handed, you sure are brave. 【瑛里華】「それとも、締め切りがないとがんばれないタイプ？」 Erika: Or, are you the type who can't work hard unless he's got a deadline? 【孝平】「かもな」 Kouhei: Maybe. 【孝平】「でもこの件に関しては、正直言うとあまり口出ししないでもらいたい」 Kouhei: And seeing as how I'm the President of this matter, I think it would be best if you didn't interfere with my invesitgation anymore. 【瑛里華】「・はい？」 Erika: ...what? 【孝平】「だって俺、名誉会長だし」 Kouhei: After all, I am an honorary /president/. I outrank you in this matter. 【瑛里華】「うわー。どっかーん」 Erika: Great. Good for you. 【瑛里華】「ねえみんな聞いた？　今の殿様発言」 Erika: Hey everyone, did you hear that? We've got a regular coup on our hands. 副会長は目を吊り上げながら、周囲に同意を求める。 The vice president looks around to the others in search of support. 【伊織】「ははは、聞いた聞いた」 Iori: Hahaha... I heard I heard! 【伊織】「まったくもって支倉君の言う通りだ」 Iori: And what's worse, it's just as he says. 【瑛里華】「なんですって？」 Erika: What did you say? 【伊織】「だってそうだろう？」 Iori: After all, you said it, didn't you? 【伊織】「彼を遅刻撲滅キャンペーン名誉会長に任命したのは、他でもない瑛里華だ」 Iori: You appointed him to the position of honorary president of the Lateness Extermination Campaign in this very room. 【伊織】「そこであれこれ口出しするのは、越権行為以外の何ものでもない」 Iori: Trying to meddle in his investigation is exceeding your authority. 俺の詭弁をそこまでフォローするか。 I hadn't really expected my little joke to go this far. 【瑛里華】「あーーーそう。わっかりました」 Erika: Ahhh... I see. I get it. 【瑛里華】「じゃあいいわよ。大人しく支倉くんの出方を待とうじゃない」 Erika: Very well then. I suppose we'll all just have to obediently wait for Hasekura-kun's actions on this subject. そう言って、副会長はじろりと俺を見た。 Saying that, the vice president stares at me fixedly. 【瑛里華】「・期待してるからね。一応」 Erika: We'll be waiting with great anticipation. For now. 【孝平】「う、うん」 Kouhei: O- okay. 【瑛里華】「じゃ、この話はおしまい。あーもう喉渇いちゃったわ」 Erika: Then, this discussion is over. Ahh... my throat is dry. 【白】「あ、お茶入りましたっ」 Shiho: Ah... here's the tea. ・。 ... 俺としたことが、どうしたものか。 Oh god, what have I done? とっさに嘘をついてしまった。 I've lied, for one. 嘘つく必要なんてなかったのに。 Sure, sometimes lies are necessary, but... 【瑛里華】「・」 Erika: ... 副会長は、どことなく物憂げな表情で窓の外を見る。 Erika is looking out the window to somewhere off in the distance, her expression tired. ・。 ... 俺、ちゃんと、嘘つけたよな？ Man, I really did lie to her. なんだかんだで、帰りが遅くなってしまった。 Somehow or another I make it home. 玄関の前で立ち止まり、ふと頭上を見上げる。 Standing before the entrance, I look up to the windows. ──やっぱり、いた。 Sure enough, there she is. いつものように、談話室の窓から紅瀬さんが見える。 As always, she's staring out the lounge window. そしていつもと同じく、目が合っても特に反応はない。 And as always, she has no particular reaction to seeing me. 【孝平】「・」 Kouhei: ... ほっときゃいいのに。 I wish she at least reacted. どうして俺は、あの部屋を目指してしまうのか。 Why is it that I always look up at her in that room? 紅瀬さんは、お茶を飲みながら窓の外を見つめていた。 I stare at her as she looks out the window, sipping tea. 【孝平】「よっ。何やってんだ？」 Kouhei: Hey, whatcha up to? 【桐葉】「貴方、人のことこそこそ観察するのが趣味なの？」 Kiriha: Is sneaking up on people your hobby? 出し抜けにそんなことを言われた。 That's her response to me. 明らかな非難の台詞だった。 She's obviously upset. 【孝平】「こそこそしてるつもりはない」 Kouhei: I had no real intention of sneaking. 【孝平】「でも、気を悪くさせてしまったなら、謝る」 Kouhei: But if I did sneak up on you, my bad. ぺこり、と小さく頭を下げた。 I give her a small nod of my head in appology. すると紅瀬さんは、わずかに眉根を寄せる。 Saying that, I walk over close to her. 【桐葉】「それで、なんの用？」 Kiriha: What do you want? 【孝平】「特に用があるわけじゃないけどな」 Kouhei: Nothing in particular. 正直に言った。 I answer honestly. ただ紅瀬さんの姿が見えたから、来てみただけだ。 After spotting her in the window, I wanted to come see her is all. 【桐葉】「貴方、よっぽど暇なのね」 Kiriha: You have an awful lot of free time, don't you. 【孝平】「談話をしに談話室に入って何が悪い？」 Kouhei: What's wrong with coming into the lounge wanting to chat with someone? 【桐葉】「でも残念ながら、ここに貴方の談話相手はいないみたいよ」 Kiriha: Well I'm sorry to say, it doesn't look like there's anyone here in the lounge for you to speak with. 紅瀬さんは無人の室内を見渡す。 She looks around the room, devoid of people but us. なるほど、俺と話す気はないということか。 So, I guess she doesn't feel like talking to me. そんな紅瀬さんの意向は無視し、はりきって手を挙げた。 Disregarding her comments entirely, I talk to her anyway. 【孝平】「じゃあ質問」 Kouhei: So, I have a question for you. 【孝平】「なんでいつも外見てるんだ？」 Kouhei: Why are you always staring out windows like that? 【桐葉】「見てたら悪い？」 Kiriha: Is there a problem with that? 【孝平】「悪くはない。ただの素朴な疑問だ」 Kouhei: No problem. It's just a simple question. 【孝平】「誰か探してるとか？」 Kouhei: Are you searching for someone? 俺の何気ない言葉に、紅瀬さんはまばたきで反応する。 Kuze-san blinks in response to my very direct questioning. ・あれ？ Hrm? 氷点下のまなざしが、焦点を失ったかのように見えた。 That sub-zero look she had been directing at me goes out of focus. 【桐葉】「・探す」 Kiriha: Searching... 【孝平】「え？」 Kouhei: Eh? 【桐葉】「・」 Kiriha: ... 【桐葉】「何？」 Kiriha: What? 【孝平】「？」 Kouhei: ? なんだろう。 What indeed. 今、なんか変だったよな。 Something weird just happened. 【孝平】「紅瀬さん？」 Kouhei: Kuze-san? 【桐葉】「まだ何か用？」 Kiriha: What do you want now? 【孝平】「・」 Kouhei: ... 気のせいか。 Was it my imagination? ていうか、質問に答えてくれてないし。 Hey wait, she completely didn't answer my question. まあ、いいけど。 Well, that's fine. 【孝平】「そういや、あの丘のことだけど」 Kouhei: So... about that hill... 【孝平】「俺、誰にも話してないから」 Kouhei: I won't tell anyone about it. 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: I see. 紅瀬さんはしばらく俺を見ていたが、やがて窓の外に視線を戻した。 She looks at me strangely for a second, then goes back to the window. 信用してもらえたかどうかは、微妙なところだ。 I don't know whether she believes me or not, but I need to be careful here. ・。 ... 【孝平】「じゃ、おやすみ」 Kouhei: Then... good night. そう声をかけてから、談話室を後にした Saying that, I leave the loungue. 伝えたいことは伝えたのに、なぜかもやもやした気分が残る。 I try and I try to communicate to her, but I still feel like there's this misty wall between us. 俺は昔から、人との距離感を見極めるのは得意な方だと思っていた。 Ever since I was young, I've always felt that one of my talents was getting past that initial distance and awkwardness with people, in order to get to know them well. というより、誰に対しても近づき過ぎないように接してきた。 That is to say, there was no one that I've wanted to become friends with that I wasn't able to. なのに。 And yet... somehow... どうして紅瀬さんに対しては、距離感を見誤ってしまうのだろう。 When I see her, that feeling of distance is stronger than ever. どうして迂闊にラインを越えてしまいそうになるのだろう。 It seem like I heedlessly crossed some invisible line and offended her. それは、彼女がもっとも嫌がることだとわかっているのに。 It feels like she hates me even more now. なんでだ。 What happened? ・。 ... 【孝平】「あ」 Kouhei: Ah... また本を返しそびれてしまった。 I forgot to return her book again. 彼が部屋を出ると、再び静寂が戻ってくる。 As he walks out of the room, silence reigns once more. 【桐葉】「ふぅ」 Kiriha: *sigh* 思わず、ため息。 As I think, I let out another sigh. 彼は、あの丘のことを誰にも話していないと言った。 He said he wouldn't tell anyone about the hill. 本当かどうかはわからない。 Whether its true or not, I don't know. 嘘をつく必要性があるとも思えないけど。 If he was going to do it, though, there's no reason why he would need to lie about it. ・。 ... でもなぜ？ But... why? 風紀指導が目的なら、しかるべき対処をして当然なのに。 He's been tasked by the Public Morals Committee... it's would make sense for him to report it... どうして彼は、口をつぐむのか。 Why would he stay silent for me? 私には、他人の考えていることはわからない。 To me, another person's thinking is completely impenetrable. 【桐葉】「・っ」 Kiriha: ...ugh. ぐらり、と視界が揺れる。 Suddenly, my vision begins to sway. 頭が重い。 My head feels heavy. 呼吸が浅くなっているのがわかる。 My breathing starts to get shallow. また「あれ」がやって来たのだ。 It looks like 'that' is coming again. 【桐葉】「早く・」 Kiriha: Hurry... 早く、部屋に帰らなければ。 I have to hurry, and get back to my room. 帰らなければ──。 If I don't get back... Category:ChuuTranslations